breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Arturo Colon
|BCS Last Appearance = (alive) (corpse) |Occupation = Enforcer |Relationships = Hector Salamanca (former boss) † Nacho Varga (former colleague) |gallery = Arturo |Deathdate = April 7, 2003}} Arturo Colon was an underling of Hector Salamanca and one of his top lieutenants. History Season 2 Arturo waits for Mike Ehrmantraut on his front doorstep. When Mike arrives, Arturo tells Mike that Hector wants an answer regarding the situation with Tuco. Mike respectfully declines, and continues into his house. Later, when Mike leaves his house, Arturo and another henchman wait for Mike inside his home. Mike arrives home and lifts up the welcome mat he placed outside earlier, and finds footprint impressions on the carbon paper. And he sees that the lock was picked. Mike takes out his gun and cautiously enters the house, going from room to room looking for them. Unable to find them, he decides to lure them to him. Not taking his hand off his gun, he grabs the TV remote and turns on the TV, which immediately begins playing a loud Billy Mays infomercial. A moment later, a door in front of Mike opens and Arturo and the other man emerge from it with guns drawn. Mike immediately takes them by surprise and knocks one of them down by striking him with the door, while pistol whipping Arturo. At gunpoint, Arturo explains that Hector wants Mike to take the $5,000. Mike sends the two henchmen on their way with a new message for Hector: "Try harder next time." Later, Arturo watches as Mike converses with Hector about lying to the district attorney by claiming that the gun was his own, not Tuco's. Mike agrees, but still wants a payment. Hector's $5000 offer is off the table, and he offers to let Mike live if he agrees to the terms. Mike refuses, so Hector threatens to send Leonel and Marco to kill Stacey and Kaylee. Mike still doesn't budge, and demands $50,000, figuring that he needs the money more than Hector ever will. When Hector refuses, Mike produces his pistol, telling Hector, "either I get my money, or neither of us walk out of here." Impressed with Mike's "big balls," Hector agrees to pay Mike the $50,000. Arturo is seen unloading something from the trunk of a car, and later assists with cutting the money out of the tires of Ximenez Lecerda's truck. Arturo is seen inside the ice cream parlor where Hector and his crew have meetings. Hector angrily throws a clipboard at Nacho and scolds both Arturo and Nacho, due to one of his trucks being hit. Arturo oversees the killing of Ximenez Lecerda at the hands of Marco and Leonel Salamanca. Season 3 Arturo and Nacho flanked Hector Salamanca who behaves menacing towards customers in Los Pollos Hermanos. Season 4 Immediately after Hector is driven away in an ambulance, Nacho is left standing in the lot of the upholstery shop with Gus. As Gus makes a call on his cell phone to Juan Bolsa, Nacho sees a broken sewer grate on the ground and moves to covertly drop his vial of tainted nitro pills into it. However, he has to abort when Gus ends the call and tells him that Bolsa wants a word. At the Los Pollos Hermanos chicken farm, Bolsa tells Nacho and Arturo that the Salamancas will keep their territory despite Hector's apparent stroke and instructs the pair to continue working as before. Arturo and Nacho visit Hector in the hospital and are encouraged by Dr. Bruckner to talk to Hector. Arturo updates Hector on a turf dispute. Later that evening Nacho and Arturo arrive at the Los Pollos Hermanos Factory Farm to collect their next pickup of drugs. Arturo resolves to pick up six packets, reasoning that it's what Hector normally gets. However, when they go inside, Victor and Tyrus have only laid out five packets on the table, instead of six. Arturo insists on taking six, to which Victor counters that the boss he represents is on life support, so they can either take the five that are here or walk away with nothing. A standoff ensues. Nacho cocks his gun, causing Victor to relent and give them the sixth packet. As Nacho and Arturo walk back to their car outside, Arturo boasts about getting to make Victor and Tyrus piss in their pants. However, Gus and Victor emerge from the shadows and Gus attacks Arturo from behind. Gus puts a plastic bag on Arturo's head and slams him on his car, while Nacho is held at gunpoint. Gus zip-ties the bag around Arturo's neck and he and Victor zip-tie his hands and legs to prevent him from escaping. Arturo is left to suffocate to death. Posthumously, Arturo's body is taken to a desert highway and placed in a car which is riddled with bullets by Tyrus and Victor. His corpse is shot in the head and Nacho is shot twice to stage the hit convincingly. Arturo's body is later discovered by Marco and Leonel Salamanca, who incinerate it and the car. Arturo's death would be avenged nearly six years later by his boss Hector who, with the aid of Walter White, suicide bombs Gus, killing him. Appearances ''Better Call Saul'' Trivia * Arturo drives a 1969 Oldsmobile 442. Category:Better Call Saul characters Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Juárez Cartel Category:Deceased characters Category:Season 2 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 3 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 4 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Murder victims Category:Killed by Gustavo Fring Category:Deceased characters from Better Call Saul Category:Antagonists (Better Call Saul)